Talk:Rumble/@comment-85.94.86.180-20111230141502/@comment-4560335-20111230194140
He's definitely strongest early game; He has among the best base numbers in starting attributes, but their per level gain is among the worst. For instance, he has the 8th highest base health in the game, but at level 18 he ranks 53rd - so he goes from one of the best to below average. Solo top is normally where he'll end up going. Once he gets Hextech Revolver, he can out-sustain a lot of champions. E and Q both make for good ranged harass and last hitting (Although be careful with Q, you don't want to push their minions to much). I normally lane against someone aggressive, and if that's the case I let them push close to my tower. Once they're far enough, I'll W to them (As well as putting me at above 50% heat), then Q -> E as they run away -> Q/auto attacks with passive and that normally will kill them. And if they do get under their tower, W is good for a quick tower dive (But risky). And once you get R you can easily snipe for kills/slow. It's worse if they DON'T run away, since Rumble is actually pretty squishy with no items and it can be a close fight depending on the champ. If they're also a passive player though, it's a lot harder to get kills obviously. It also sucks if they are ranged because then they can out harass/last hit you, but if you're able to get close to them you'll definitely murder them. However (Solo Q only), I actually prefer to go bottom with a friend of mine with him going Alistar. If he lands Q on one, that character will normally die. If he lands both Q AND W, that character is definitely dead. However, almost any character can go bottom with Ali and say the same thing. I try to finish games ASAP though if the other team has a true carry because once late game comes around, he does fall off a lot in comparison. Once a carry gets their build, you cannot compare to them. This goes for all characters like Rumble though: Strong early game but weaker late game to balance. With his ability to wipe waves and kill enemies though, you can push very easily. He definitely isn't UP but I wouldn't call him OP either. He's squishy without items and his escape abilities aren't the best. And while he can dominate early game, he does fall off late game. I would say he is a well balanced character. As far as build, there's really only one item I would say is core for him: WotA for sustain. Otherwise, it depends. As the guy above me mentioned, you can either go real tanky or hybird, but you don't want to go full retard (I mean full glass cannon). I generally err on the side of real tanky, because his Q has among the best base damage in the game for a non-ult ability. If they're mostly physical, stack armor. If they're mostly magic, stack MR. If one of these happen, get ready to roll because you won't be killable (They joys of Solo Q). If they're balanced, you'd be looking at aiming for something like Sunfire Cape (He's one of the few characters it's good for, since he's in melee range and stacks Magic Pen) and Abyssal Scepter. I only rush/build Rabadon's if I'm REALLY getting fed early game.